


Sickness

by limeybabyyy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Brian gets sick one day, and Justin takes care of him.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Kudos: 22





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot less than a month ago, but didn't know what to write afterwards until now. Enjoy!

Brian's POV

I woke up, shivering and feeling sweaty. My body was aching, including my head. Justin was still sleeping peacefully with a smile. I ran to the bathroom, kneeling down and vomited my guts out. _That is disgusting._ I said to myself, hurling some more. 

"Brian?" Justin said. I heard his footsteps going to the bathroom. "There you are!" He said, finding me.

"Justin, I don't feel great." I told him, my voice nasally and continued coughing profusely. I vomited again and he checked my forehead.

"You're burning up. Go back to bed. I'll get you medicine and Debbie's chicken soup." He said, taking me to our room.

"How about if I lay in the couch instead?" I asked him.

"Promise me you won't leave." He answered.

"I promise." I nodded, sitting on the couch and laying in it. Justin went to get a pillow and a blanket and placed them onto the couch. "Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem." He kissed my head, leaving the loft. That morning, I was looking at the ceiling and playing with a ping pong paddle. The door knocked and I grabbed my sweater and put it on. It was Michael and the guys.

"What are guys doing here?" I said, blowing my nose.

"We were going to see if you wanted to join us to the zoo." Emmett explained.

"What are we, 5?" I coughed.

"It was Ted's idea." He laughed.

"Thanks a lot." Ted muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I'm flattered by the idea of us going to the zoo, but I'm actually sick." I said, blowing my nose again.

"Yeah, right." Michael laughed.

"Does this look like my sick face?" I swallowed something.

"It looks like you sucked someone else's dick for an hour." He cracked up.

"Believe me, sucking dick is the best sport out there." I laughed, coughing again for the thousand time. Few minutes later, Justin came back with the chicken soup.

"What the fuck?" He said, almost dropping the container.

"Hi, Justin. Bye, Justin." The guys said and left the loft quickly. Once they were gone, I tiptoed to the couch and laid down.

"Am I in trouble?" I smiled, holding Justin's arm.

"You're lucky I wasn't gone long." He told me, opening the container and feeding me.

"I want to feed myself." I giggled.

"Mmm...no." Justin laughed, continuing to feed me.

"Pwease?" I said, with puppy eyes.

"Brian Anthony Kinney, you are not going to make me change my mind." He laughed harder.

"I'll be good. I pwomise." I continued talking like that, making Justin trying to not laugh more.

"Promise me one thing this time." He said.

"What's that?" I smiled.

"If you get sick again, stay in bed or the couch. And don't move unless you need to pee." He tapped my nose.

"Okie doke." I smiled happily. Once I finished my soup, I laid down. "Justin?" I said to him, before taking a nap.

"What?" He said, stroking my hair.

"I love you." I smiled more, yawning and dozing off afterwards.

"I love you too, Brian." He whispered, kissing my cheek.   
  



End file.
